The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Many types of organizations today rely on systems of networked computing devices for an increasingly wide variety of business operations. These networked computing systems often include a wide variety of computing device types ranging from desktop computers, laptops, mobile devices, servers, network devices, etc. As the reliance on these and similar systems has grown, so too has the importance securing these systems and the various components thereof against internal and external threats such as malware, viruses, network-based attacks, and other types of security threats. Organizations increasingly rely on security information and event management (SIEM) software and other similar applications to monitor and address threats to these systems. However, effectively identifying and remediating security threats of ever-increasing complexity remains a challenge.